What a Day To Be In Love
by kitkatieisme
Summary: Just some one-shots featuring the everyday Jeyna love! Featuring constellations, liplocking, and...Octavian's teddy bears have been electrified? Starting with the inevitable reunion. Future chapters include stars, dancing, Octavian, and favorite colors. Pure Jeyna fluff!
1. Reunion

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry if your here from one of my other fandoms, but I had to write this. I was reading reviews from other stories in this archive and I noticed a lot of irrational Jasper fans bashing Jeyna, so I went on an anger writing spree. Seriously? Whatever happened to "Don't like it, don't read it"? **

**Anyways this will be a series of Jeyna one-shots, starting with the inevitable reunion fic.  
**

**I take prompts, but I also have plenty of my own!  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like Rick Riordan? Do I write in the same style? No, I didn't think so. Thanks anyways.  
**

**Oh, and if your going to flame me can you at least log in so I can see if you've even written anything good enough to even consider having a right? BTW flames don't bother me. They just make me write more! Constructive critisism is welcome, as well!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunion

When the Argo II landed, Jason thought he was going to go crazy. All these faces that he _should_ know, but couuldn't remember were making him desperate.

Jason stood in the front of the boat, surveying what was once his home. _Once?_ He thought. _This camp will ALWAYS be home._ He tried to reassure himself that his friends weren't going to treat him to death by Imperial gold the second he stepped foot off the boat.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his. He glanced over to his right and saw Piper staring intensely at him, and he sighed. He had to tell her.

"You look nice," she attempted at small talk, sensing the tension that, admittedly, seemed to radiate from him. When he didn't respond, she tried again.

"You'll be fine," she told him, trying to sound sincere, but keeping the charmspeak out of her voice. "We all will."

Jason still refused to look at her, but sighed again and said in a monotone, "Piper, we need to talk."

Piper closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had a feeling this was coming. But she tried to keep her spirits up, because she could always be wrong, right? "What's up?" she asked, in a kind of overly cheerful voice.

"I can't go out with you anymore," Jason turned towards her, but avoided her eyes. "I think we need to see other people, Pipes."

Piper's heart broke.

"Why?" she demanded, her eyes bright and her voice nearly an octave higher.

Jason threw his head back and groaned. "Ugh," he complained. "This is harder than I thought it would be." Piper nearly laughed at his childishness, but considering the circumstances, refrained.

"Look, Pipes-"

"Don't call me that!" she snapped, angry he was doing this. "If you were going to break up why did we even start in the first place? Why'd you kiss me then, Jason?!"

Jason winced. "I-I'm sorry. My memories weren't even this clear before. I still don't remember faces, but…Piper, look. You're a fantastic girl. Any guy would be unbelievably lucky to be your boyfriend. It's just…well, I remember feelings, y'know? I know there's a girl here, waiting for me. I don't think we were together quite yet, but there's something there. Plus, a Roman and a Greek? It's…it's not right. It wouldn't be wise, and it wouldn't be fair. We have to stay at the camps we were meant to stay at, and the Romans already don't trust me. And also…well, Lady Venu-err Aphrodite visited me last night. She told me what I already knew, about Reyn-umm the girl."

Piper nodded, and said dryly, "Yeah, I guess as a daughter of Aphrodite I should know not to mess with true love."

"Friends?" Jason held his hand out. Piper took his hand and agreed.

"Friends," she whispers. "And, just so you know, Reyna's a lucky girl." Jason gave her a puzzled look, and she added, "You talk to yourself."

Jason laughed and told her happily, "Yeah. Rey used to tell me that all the time!"

Piper grinned at seeing Jason look so happy and…excited.

_It wasn't meant to be,_ she decided. And with that, the boat landed.

* * *

After everybody decided that the Romans weren't going to open fire, Annabeth and Jason both immediately ran to the side of the boat and leaned over, eyes wide. They spot the Praetors standing regally at the front, the boy with a goofy grin, and the girl with a carefully constructed mask of business only which still couldn't hide the thrill of seeing Jason.

The blondes all but dove over the side of the boat. Percy started forward, but Reyna's arm shot forward and held him back. He glared at her arm, and wrenched away from her grasp, moving towards Annabeth. He stopped right in front of her and put his hand on her cheek. That's as far as Jason saw.

He just barely refrained from running towards Reyna, but as Praetors, they had a dignity to uphold. She smiled after he reached her.

"Welcome home, Sparky," she whispered.

Jason replied, "Good to be back, War Girl." Reyna chuckled.

"You've had almost 9 months and that's still the best you can come up with?" she giggled. They stood staring at each other in silence, inches away, for what felt like ages.

Then Dakota broke the quiet. "For Pluto's sake, kiss her, Jupiter Junior!"

Other Romans, and even some Greeks, joined the call. "Yeah Jason! Kiss her!" Eventually it became a full-blown chant. "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"

While they chanted, Jason turned to Reyna and wiggled his eyebrows, grinning like an idiot, he was sure. Reyna just laughed, before ordering, "Come here, Sparky."

As they leaned in, the chanting turned to applause, and Reyna smiled against his mouth. "Gods, I've missed you," she whispered.

"I know," he replied, running his tongue against her bottom lip. "Me too."

Pulling away, he tangled his hand in her raven hair and hugged her decisively smaller form to his chest. They stay that way until the applause dies down. Then Reyna playfully pushes him away and takes his hand in hers. She raises them above their heads and calls out, "Citizens of Rome! Your Praetor has returned!"

Percy drags Annabeth away for something about "you'll love the architecture" and everybody else goes to dinner, where the Greeks introduce themselves and (probably) mingle with the Romans. Jason and Reyna smiled all the way through dinner, but they couldn't tell you how the two camps got along at all, for they were both preoccupied with the thought of the other Praetor's lips on their own.

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Stars

**A/N: So ummm...welcome back to my story! This chapter is really short because school just started a couple days ago and I'm super busy trying to adjust, but I really wanted to get something up for you guys. So...anyways. I always reply to reviews in my story so...here we go:**

**Windmills and Ducks: **Yeah, my plot kinda sucks. Haha I really liked that advice you gave about the "man enough to catch you!" That was kinda hilarious! Thanks so much for reviewing! You were my first one on this story!**  
**

**I am Thalia daughter of Zeus: **Wow...I love your pen name, haha! And I love your stories, too! I think your writing is better...but whatever. Thanks so much for the review!**  
**

**Guest: **I'm so glad you liked it! NO TEARS PLEASE, haha! Don't worry, I updated. Thanks for review, and your spelling was fine!**  
**

**I am Hazel daughter of Pluto: **Again with the epic pen names! I'm so glad you liked the chapter, and thank you for reviewing the story!**  
**

**Flamepaw: **I'm glad to join to Jeyna fandom, haha! Yeah. I literally wote this in an hour and I reread it and was like "Dang. I sorta screwed this up..." Thanks so much for the CC, as well! I'll take that into consideration.I understand your point of view. And yeah, you can never have too many Jeyna fics! Thanks for reviewing!**  
**

**IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena: **Huh...I'm sensing a trend with the pen names...anyways glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**  
**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Stars**

Jason finds Reyna laying on top of the roof of her house, looking at the stars.

"Hey," he grins, settling down beside her on the blanket she had spread out. "How's it going?"

Reyna rolls her eyes and gives him a look. "Well, besides the fact that Octavian is doing absolutely everything in his power to get at least one of us to step down from our position, everything is just dandy," she mutters sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah," says Jason. He has heard the Octavian rant a few too many times. Not that he didn't agree with her on this particular subject, or any other subject for that matter, it's just...well, let's just say he didn't like that he could quote it word for word now. Not wanting her to start (because then she would never stop), he changes the subject. "You like looking at the stars?" he asks.

Reyna offers him a smile. "Yeah. It's weird to me, to think that we could be so insignificant in the grand scheme of things. There's a whole entire universe out there to explore." She sighs suddenly, "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what," Jason frowns, completely caught off guard.

Reyna turns to face him. "Camp Half-Blood."

"Of course I miss it," Jason says quietly. "I made some really good friends there, and they make you feel so…welcome, you know? It's just a different kind of atmosphere. More open...and accepting, too. But this place? This is home. I'm a Roman, Reyna, and I belong here. And I'm never going to leave you again." Reyna smiles when he says he is a Roman, and her grin practically splits her face in two when he promises not to leave her again. Jason smiles back, and asks a question of his own. "Why did you ask?"

Reyna bites her lip and hesitates for a moment. "…Octavian."

"Say no more," complained Jason. Desperate to avoid the conversation, he asks, "Which one is your favorite?"

"Huh?

"Your favorite constellation," Jason clarifies. "Which constellation is your favorite?"

"Oh…" Reyna thinks for a moment before remembering one of Percy's stories he had told her right after his memories were brought back. "The Huntress," she smiles.

Jason frowns, puzzled. "I don't think I've ever heard of that one…"

"You probably haven't," Reyna agrees. As she points out the constellation, one of a girl with a bow and arrow running across the sky, she explains, "Lady Diana only made it a couple of years ago. Percy told me her story."

Jason leans towards her, electric blue eyes twinkling. "Tell me the story," he begs. Reyna sighs, but sits up and launches into the story of Zoë Nightshade.

Jason gets really into the story. When he hears about Percy and Annabeth holding up the sky, his eyes get wide, and he laughs when he hears about how they trick Atlas back under his impossible burden.

When she gets to Zoë's death, he screams, "NOOOOOO!" at the top of his lungs. Reyna stifles her giggles and clamps her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up," she whispers. "You'll wake the whole camp! Anyways, Artemis couldn't save her, and she took her spirit and turned it into the stars. Her soul now resides in Elysium," she finishes.

Jason's jaw hangs open, and Reyna laughs again. "Percy is so friggin' cool," Jason whines. "Why can't I be that cool?"

"Because we can't let your ego grow too big," she mocks him, grinning. "So which one is your favorite?"

"Well…" Jason contemplates. "It used to be Hercules, but after what you told me he did to Zoë…well, not anymore. I think the Huntress is my new favorite too." He smiles at her, and she smiles right back.

It had gotten late while Reyna had recounted the story, and was now well past midnight. They stay up talking for a little while longer, before accidentally falling asleep in each other's arms on the roof.

The next morning, they wake up to hear Gwen and Dakota and a couple other centurions laughing their heads off and telling them that the Senate meeting starts in ten minutes.

"Glad you finally saw the light, Grace!" Gwen adds as they walk off.

Jason is still flushing red when he enters the senate meeting seven minutes later.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand...SCENE! Haha thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! I really hope you liked it, it was basically just fluff. Please REVIEW! Blue e-cookies if you do!**


	3. Pet Peeves

**A/N: This one is super short but I felt bad about not updating in a while. So...anyways...**

**IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena**: Haha thanks! I've updated! Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest**: Thanks for the idea! This chapter is dedicated to you! Thank you for reviewing!

**IamSilenaDaughterofAphrodite **: Thanks for reviewing!

**I am Thalia daughter of Zeus:** Oh, I know! Zoe Nightshade is the best! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**IamBellatrixLieutenantofVold y**: Haha well you must be VERY epic! Thanks so much for the review, hon!

* * *

**Pet Peeves**

Jason was getting on Reyna's nerves. Again.

He was tapping that damn pencil on that desk and Reyna was about to rip that blonde hair out of his empty head.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Reyna was going to lose it.

_Tap. Tap Tap._

She was going to kill him.

_Tap. Tap. Tap_

She was going to feed him to the hellhounds.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Hades, she was going to bring back Krios and throw them both in Tartarus with their hands around each other's necks.

Okay…so maybe she wouldn't go THAT far…

_Tap. Tap. Tap_

Well, maybe she would…

"Stop it!" she finally screamed. "Stop. Tapping. The. Pencil!"

Jason fell out of his praetor's chair, startled. "Why?" he asked.

"Because it's getting on my nerves."

Jason gasped. "Well maybe it's not all about you!" he screamed. "Maybe tapping the pencil helps me relax. Maybe therapists prescribe it to me. YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

"…Did Dakota give you Kool-Aid?"

Jason replied a little too quickly. "NO!"

Reyna bit back a laugh. "Show me your tongue," she commanded. Jason clamped his mouth shut and shook his head fervently.

"SHOW ME YOUR TONGUE!" she commanded again.

"NO!"

Reyna had enough. She launched herself across the table toward Jason who was still on the floor. She pinned him down and he started trying to squirm out from under him. So she began to tickle him.

"Stop!" Jason laughed. Reyna shoved her hand in his mouth while it was open and pulled out his tongue. It was bright red.

"Dammit!" she cried. "I told you to stay away from that stuff!"

Jason stared up at her, terrified. "But it's so good!"

"Ugh." Reyna complained. "You are the single most annoying person I have EVER had the misfortune of knowing!" She pushed him down again onto the floor, and his pencil broke in half.

"Reyna!" he whined. "Look what you did!" he cried, holding up the two pieces.

Reyna smiled cruelly. "Thank the gods," she told him. He pouted.

"My pencil is dead now," he told her seriously. "And my pencil and I will never, ever forgive you. How am I supposed to do all this paperwork now?"

Reyna frowned. She hadn't thought about that. "Ummm…" she said, but Jason interrupted.

"Exactly! Now you have to do all this paperwork all by yourself!" he told her. Reyna glared at him. "Or maybe not…" he demanded.

And that was how Jason ended up doing paperwork in the Principia for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N: Welp. Thanks for reading.**

**Hey, I just wrote this, and this is crazy, but I need motivation, so review maybe?**


End file.
